The Cherry Blossom Tree
by Sushigirl07
Summary: This is probably the first fic on the OVA version of Rayearth. A magic knight makes a wish under the enchanted Cherry Blossom Tree to go to Cephiro to be with her love. Starts after the last episode of the OVA. UPDATED! 10th Chp.
1. No Concept of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
*No Concept of Time*  
  
Whenever she drew it would end up being of him. Whenever she was bored and writing nonsense his name would turn up. Whenever she stared off into space she saw his face. Whenever reading a romance novel she would see him as the young man who swept the beautiful, her, young women off her feet. Finally she was fed up with this feeling she just couldn't get away from ever since that day she and her friends had saved earth, so she went to the last place she thought she would go again. The Cherry Blossom Tree.  
  
********  
  
Fuu sat under the cherry blossom tree a month after she and her friends had encounter an unbelievable phenomenon. Fuu had ended up not needing to leave Tokyo so she could stay and go to the same High School as Hikaru. Fuu thoughts were on what she had been thinking about earlier that day. She had only known him for a short time but the heart is a stranger to the concept of time. He had tried to kill her but then he had saved her life twice. She didn't know why she felt this way but ever since the day he and Clef had left with the castle she had felt like her life was missing something.  
  
She looked up at the tree and gasped she suddenly remembered a wonderful day when she was 9. She had been having a picnic in the park with her family when she saw a boy with green hair fall out of the cherry blossom tree and ran over to him. She saw that he had a bad cut on the bridge of his nose so trying to help him because he looked somewhat lost because he was wearing strange cloths and he looked superised to see her, she wiped off the blood that was spilling out of the injury. Her mother had told her when she had gotten hurt earlier that " kissing a boo boo always makes it feel better." So she kissed the cut and asked him if he wanted to play in the park with her because she had no one to play with and he looked like he didn't either. She had the best day of her life playing with him. He was sweet and always played the game that she wanted to play without objecting, not to say she was bossy or anything it's just not many 10 year olds are nice to younger kids. She liked him extremely and asked to come back the next day but when she got there he wasn't there. She never saw him again and she felt sad kind of like what she was feeling now with Ferio but not as strong,  
  
She finally stood up and spoke "Mokona spirit of this tree I ask thee to let me go to Cephiro and see him. Please let me." She said as she put her hand to the trunk of the tree. She gasped as her hand went right in to the tree but didn't come out the other side; she imminently pulled her hand out.  
  
*Same time only in Cephiro*  
  
Ever since the day Ferio had been sent to earth to take the final test and destroy Windom he was different. He had been sent to do something evil but came back on the side of good, and it was all because of her. She had defeated him in more ways than one, physically, morally, and she had warmed his heart with her kindness and selflessness. He couldn't go one day, one hour, one minute without thinking about the beautiful girl who had change his life and the lives of all the inhabitance of Cephiro forever.  
  
'Fuu……. I will never forget you even though we didn't have much time the heart is a stranger to the concept of time.' Ferio thought as he sat on a bench in the north garden of the castle, which was now his home. He went there often to think, mostly of her. He looked over at the cherry blossom tree which as a child he remembered climbing over the walls of the castle and going to that tree and……..he remembered that one time when he was about 10 or so he had climbed the tree and when he had fallen off he was in another world. He had forgotten this when he went to earth but now that he thought of it that was were he had gone that day when he was 10.  
  
On that day he meet a young blond haired girl who was so sweet and kind, she had seen him fall out of the tree and helped him with a cut on the bridge of his nose. She had been so kind and wiped off the blood with her shirt and kissed it and then she played with him in the park were the tree was until she had to go and he went back to the tree and somehow came back. He had thought that it had been a dream from falling out of the tree but there was no blood on his scar as if someone had wiped the blood off. The girl. He had forgotten this until now the girl who had stolen his heart at 10. He had given up on her but now he had met Fuu and it was the same longing he had felt before. He thought it would go away but it had been three months and she still occupied his every waking thought.  
  
Then he saw a feminine hand come out of the tree and then go back in, he was amazed and ran over to the tree and waited to see if it came back.  
  
When Fuu pulled her hand back out she was amazed to find a green gem imbedded in her hand. "Windom, the green ovam!" Fuu said gazing down at the gem. Felling braver and thinking that perhaps this was the way to get to Cephiro, she put her hand back in and closed her eyes.  
  
Ferio saw the hand again and gasped at the green ovam imbedded in the hand. "Fuu?" He barely got out. He grabbed the hand gently.  
  
Fuu felt someone on the other side grab her hand and she was a little afraid of who it could be. Then she felt it gently pull her in to the tree completely, she was to afraid to open her eyes to see who had her hand so she kept them closed.  
  
Ferio decided to pull whomever it was through the tree. He saw the shy blond come out of the tree with her eyes shut tightly. He didn't know what to do so his heart took over and he pulled her in to warm hug. 'Finally I can hold her and talk to her oh Fuu you don't know how much I've missed you.' Ferio thought as the girl stiffened under his arms so he looked down at her now wide beautiful emerald eyes. 'It's him, Ferio! Oh Ferio I've missed you so much.' Fuu thought as she stared into his golden eyes. "Fuu. Hello." Ferio finally got up the nerve to say something. "I guess you remembered my name Ferio." Fuu said amazed and overwhelmed with joy that he must like her a little to have cared to remembered her name. "I see you to have remembered mine Fuu." Ferio said also happy that she had remembered his name.  
  
Fuu got the first really good look at Ferio's face close up and saw that he had a scar on the bridge of his nose in the exact same place the young boy she had helped had cut his nose. Ferio looked at Fuu and thought that she looked an awful lot like the young girl that had helped her that day in the park except of course older. Fuu finally asked Ferio "Ferio were did you get that scar on the bridge of your nose." Ferio looked at her oddly and replied, "I fell out of that cherry tree on day when I was 10." 'Could he be that boy I helped when I was 9?' Fuu thought.  
  
"Fuu." His voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked back up at him. "Fuu I know this might sound somewhat weird but, even thought we only spent a short time together I have missed you dearly and I think about you every waking moment." Ferio told her as a slight blush came to his face. "Ferio I'm glad you feel that way because that is exactly how I feel about you, ever since that day I meet you I've had this strange emptiness in side my heart." Fuu told him as too a blush crept to her cheeks.  
  
"Fuu there is an old saying in Cephiro, "the heart is a stranger to the concept of time" and I think that is must be true." Ferio told her as his face came slowly closer to hers. Fuu had wanted to be held by him, kissed by him and now her dream was coming true. She closed her eyes and waited, she felt his lips come to hers and she put all of the love and longing she had felt for the past three months in to this single kiss and she wanted it to never end. Ferio finally felt whole like he could now go on because Fuu had come to Cephiro, he pored all his heart and love that he felt for Fuu in to this kiss and tightened his grip around her shoulders pushing her to him as if he never wanted her to leave.  
  
Fuu finally broke the kiss and felt her own arms come around his waist and she put her head to his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat and he lowered his head to her ear and whispered (okay sorry if I'm copying a ton of people but it's such a kawaii line.) "Fuu my heart beats for you." Fuu felt her cheeks turn red and she whispered back "So dose mine Ferio."  
  
********************  
  
a/n: okay do you think I should continue? Is this like the first fic based on the OVA? I'm still writing my other one but this just came to me and so ya. Please read and review. TEEHEE! _~ 


	2. Identities

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or the OVA. TEEHEE but I can dream.  
  
*Identities*  
  
*In the Cephiran Castle*  
  
Clef stood looking out the window of his new study room. He had just finished the documents on what had happened to (in the OVA they have slightly different names and Eagle was the prince) Princess Emeroad and Prince Eagle and declaring the new prince. You see they were going to start over but Cephiro didn't so they were sent to Earth to start over as little children. Now Cephiro was now out a Princess and Prince so Clef needed to find a new one, one who knew what could happen if they were selfish, one who had been on Earth and saw what could happen, he could not be the Prince because he needed to be the adviser and do other things not concerning princely duties. So he had made his chose.  
  
Clef looked out to the north garden to see what the soon to be Prince of Cephiro was up to. He normally just sat on the same bench thinking of something that Clef didn't know of, but after they had returned from Earth they had become good friends and he knew that he must have been in love the way he acted whenever they talked about Earth and the Magic Knights. Clef had told Ferio of his decision to pick him to be the future prince of Cephiro so now he was living in the Castle with Clef. Clef noticed that he wasn't sitting on the bench anymore so Clef decided to go down and see what he was doing.  
  
Clef walked down the spiral stairs and out side and walked over to the north garden. When he got there he saw him over by the Cherry blossom tree with his back turned to Clef. Clef didn't know what exactly he was doing so he walked over to him a little bit then asked "Ferio what are you doing?"  
  
Fuu and Ferio were still hugging when Ferio heard Clef from behind him, he immediately frozen and felt Fuu look up at him then move her head to see who had spoken. Clef now saw that Ferio hadn't been alone when a blond haired girl looked over at Clef. Fuu let go of Ferio and went over to greet Clef. Clef couldn't believe what he was seeing "magic knight?" Clef said as Fuu and Ferio walked over to Clef. "Hello Clef it's me you know Fuu from Earth." Fuu said smiling. "Hello." 'I wonder if she knows what happened to Umi?' Clef thought as he shook Fuu's hand. "What do you want Clef?" Ferio asked a little irritation in his voice as he spoke. "I wanted to tell you I just finished the documents declaring that you'll be the ne….." Ferio knew what he was about to say and he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Fuu that he was going to be Prince Ferio of Cephiro, so he grabbed Clef and covered his mouth. "Clef." Ferio growled through clenched teeth. "What's the matter? Documents declaring what?" Fuu asked concerned. Clef got out of Ferio grip and told her quickly "Ferio here is going to be the new prince of Cephiro." He said before Ferio tackled him. Fuu couldn't believe what she was hearing, 'what? Ferio's going to be the prince of Cephiro?"  
  
"Clef!" Ferio said finally giving up on trying to kill Clef. "When?" Fuu asked Ferio. "Ask so as Clef files the documents, then I will be technically then they'll have some big party and crown me. Fuu are you okay with all this?" Ferio said grabbing Fuu's hands and looking into her eyes. "Ferio it I don't care if you are a prince I simple care about you." Fuu said before Ferio hugged her again glad that she didn't freak out and that she was okay with it.  
  
Clef had no clue what was going on until he put two and two together 'lets see Ferio's been acting love sick ever since we left Earth and now he's acting all in love and everything with one of the magic knight who he hasn't seen for three months. Okay now I know he was lovesick and it must have been for Fuu. Oh!' "Ferio I filed the papers before I came down so the party will be tonight in the main ballroom of the castle and I've had your stuff moved into the your new bedroom. So your new regal attire will be in there. I suggest you go and put them on because the party is in four hours and you have to be early. Fuu you can sleep in the guess room and there will be some gowns in the closet and you can create one with your will if you like." Clef told the couple as he stood up. "GO NOW!" Clef yelled. "Fine! Fuu do you want me to show you were the guest room and the main ballroom is incase I can't come and get you for the party." Ferio asked loosening his hold on Fuu. "Sure. Bye Clef." Fuu said as she and Ferio walked away from the garden.  
  
*The Halls of the Castle*  
  
They were walking beside each other and talking. "Ferio do you want me to call you prince now?" Fuu asked suddenly. "What? No Fuu you most certainly don't have to call me prince. So don't!" He said in mock anger. Fuu started to giggle a little for the first time in three months at his expression. "Okay Ferio." Fuu said emphasizing his name. "This is your room, my room is next door so if you need anything just ask." Ferio said leer. " Are you implying something Prince?" Fuu asked with a mischievous smile. "Maybe I am maybe I'm not. Any way the main ballroom is down that hall and to the right, believe me you can't miss it especially the way Clef decorated it." Ferio told her pointing down the hall. "Okay I'll see you there then. Bye Ferio." Fuu said slipping into her room. Ferio walked down the hall a little ways and went into his room and picked up his new clothes. They seemed so unlike him. He put them on and looked in the mirror and thought that he looked like a stranger to even himself. "Oh well. Wait I can finally be happy because now I have my Fuu here." Ferio though aloud. "Whahooo!!!!!" Ferio yelled as he jumped in the air. (So unlike him but hey he can act a little because that's what love dose ta ya.)  
  
*Fuu's Room*  
  
Fuu was looking through the closet but she couldn't find anything she thought would look good or that Ferio would like. 'Maybe I'll try creating one like Clef said. I think about Ferio, what kind of dress would he like?" Fuu thought before closing her eyes and holding her hands before her and concentrating. She felt a soft material fall on her hands and she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful gown in her arms.  
  
It was made of green silk and went down to her ankles. It was spaghetti strap and a little low cut; the fabric was the color of her eyes. You could say it hugged her in the appropriate places that a good dress should. She thought it was very flattering and she liked it. She zipped up the back and looked on the counter of the bathroom sink and she was amazed to find a huge complete set of make-up. The rest of the time she spent applying it until it was perfect.  
  
The party was going to start in about 5 minuets and Fuu needed to get there on time, because she really wanted to dance with Ferio. When she got to the main hall she gasped at the beautiful gold and green decorations that lined the walls and the glass roof. She looked at the very end of the ballroom and saw a raised throne with someone sitting in it, she guessed it must have been Ferio because she saw Clef greeting people at door. There was music already playing and then Clef went up to the throne and whispered something to Ferio, which made him look really stressed. "Well come to the crowning of the new Prince of Cephiro, Ferio." Clef said loudly so everyone could hear. Fuu sat down at a table and watched, as Ferio became the new prince of Cephiro. 'wow okay, I guess now you could say I'm in love with the prince of another world and I traveled through a cherry blossom tree just to find him.'  
  
Music started to play after Ferio had officially become the Prince of Cephiro. Fuu got up and was ready to go up to Ferio to go dance with him when she saw a HUGE line of giggling girls in front of the throne waiting to dance with him. Fuu sighed a little and got in line. She thought for a moment and decided that it would be kind of funny to wait in line and hide from him until it was her turn, so she turned her head to hide. She heard a bunch of other girls chatting so she listened in. "Isn't he SO hot!" said one girl. "I heard he's a great dancer." Another girl said. "I heard that he was seen with a girl in the castle garden this afternoon." A third girl told the other two. "What? Really, well I wonder who in the world she is?" Fuu cheeks turned slightly pink. Fuu decided to join their conversation. "So have any of you meet him?" Fuu asked nervously. "Well no." "Not me." "I met him about a month ago once. He seemed kinda distance like he was thinking about something or someone." Fuu felt her cheeks get hotter. "Look the line is like moving." Said one of the girls. There were about 10 other girls including the three she was talking to before her. "Why do you want ta know? Have you met him before?" asked the girl who had met Ferio before. Fuu had totally not suspected to be asked that, "Um well ya." "When." "Um," Fuu thought she better not say that afternoon, "three months about." "Oh, because I heard the girl this afternoon was blond and had short hair. I also heard he kissed her." By this time Fuu's face had turned to the color of Hikaru's hair.  
  
It was the turn for one of the girls she had been talking to so she turned her face so Ferio couldn't see her. Ferio was going crazy trying to find Fuu but Clef had made him promise to dance, because he needed people to like him. 'I haven't even seen her were could see be?' It was the turn for the last girl to dance with Ferio, when she was dancing with him Fuu could tell she was flirting with him the way she was batting her eyes and acting all dumb, Fuu couldn't help but dislike her strongly. Ferio say that there was a ton of more girls left and his feet were killing him he was about to tell the next girl that he really couldn't dance anymore but when he walked up to her he felt his heart skip a beat looking at Fuu in a beautiful green silk dress. "Fuu did you wait in line this whole time?" Ferio asked encircling her waist and pulling her onto the dance floor. "I didn't want to be rude or anything." Fuu said looking down at the floor. "Oh Fuu you didn't have to do that, really." Ferio told her lifting her chin so he could look in to her stunning emerald eyes. Fuu felt her self get lost looking into the warm pools of gold as they danced. It was slow song and Ferio noticed that one of the straps of Fuu's dress had slipped off her shoulder. Fuu felt Ferio's warm hand come to her shoulder and put the strap of her dress back in place. Fuu blushed a little at Ferio's touch. "Why are you blushing Fuu?" Ferio asked looking down at the blushing beauty in his arms. "No reason." Fuu said in a small voice. "So it wasn't because I did something like this?" Ferio asked brushing Fuu's bangs out of her face then caressing her face in his gloved hand. Fuu this time turned bright red. "Um maybe that was the reason." Fuu said so only Ferio could hear. 'That's so cute she blushes when I touch her. She so sweet. Fuu never leave me again.' Ferio wanted to tell her that he wanted her to stay with him forever but they were in a party so he decided to wait.  
  
Clef spotted them dancing and sighed 'It seems we might have a Queen sooner than I thought. Well at least he won't mope around the castle anymore acting all lovesick and not thinking strait. I guess I myself have been acting lovesick. Umi.' Clef thought just before something unbelievable happened. Clef saw blue hair flash in front of his face and he looked up and cerulean looked into sapphire (what's the difference?). "Umi!" Clef said and Umi grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Clef I wanted to see you so much that when Fuu disappeared I came to the Cherry blossom tree and just wanted to get away from everything. Clef would you like to dance." Umi said putting her arms around Clef's neck. "Sure Umi. You said Fuu disappeared do you know were to?" Clef asked wanting to surprise her. "NO why do you know!?" Umi yelled before Clef turned her around to see something that made her gasp. "Fuu!?" Umi said under her breath, 'isn't that the guy who was with Clef when they left and told Fuu he would never forget her. Omg!' "Clef who is that guy?" Umi said wanting to know. "Well Umi he is the reason there is a party you see he's the newly crowned Prince of Cephiro. He's the one who was with me when we left Earth that day three months ago." Clef told her as she let go of him and walked over to were Fuu and Ferio were dancing.  
  
Fuu felt someone tap her on the shoulder and felt Ferio's hand leave her face. She looked over her shoulder to see Umi smiling at her. "UMI!" Fuu cried as he hugged her friend. Umi whispered in Fuu's ear so only she could hear "So this is were you disappeared to, let me guess he must be the reason." Fuu looked up at Umi with her face still in a blush from when Ferio had held her face. "Umi! Well then why did you come was it because of someone too." Fuu whispered back as Clef came up behind Umi. "Maybe." Umi said as she went back to dancing with Clef.  
  
"Who was that?" Ferio asked as he started to dance with Fuu again. "Umi, she was the magic knight of water." Fuu said placing her arms around Ferio's neck and gazing at him with nothing but pure love. They danced for the rest of the night until Clef made every one leave and told Fuu and Umi and Ferio to go to their rooms. Umi was now going to stay with Fuu in the guest room. Fuu had wanted to talk to Ferio in privet but she guessed she would just have to wait.  
  
In the middle of the night Fuu got up and was walking down the cold hall way and found herself in the north garden from that afternoon. She went over to the cherry tree and sat underneath it, thinking about one thing, Ferio  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N I hope you liked this chap. The next one with be KAWAII!!!!!!!! TEEHEE!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! _~ 


	3. Yet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, or OVA. TEEHEE!!!! _~  
  
*Yet Again*  
  
Ferio had been sitting on a branch of the Cherry blossom tree. He head something below on the ground and looked down but a branch block his way so he leaned over a little ways but of course forgetting that he was up in a tree he lost his balance and fell out of the tree, so gracefully (SARCASUM! No really sushigirl?).  
  
Fuu looked up to see Ferio come crashing down out of the tree. As she saw him falling she could see the little boy she had helped so many years ago. She immediately ran over to him to see if he was all right. She reached were he was laying unconscious on the ground. She got down on her knees and put his head in her lap. She shook him trying to wake him and luckily his tawny eyes flashed open to meet Fuu's smiling face looking down at him, he quickly tried to sit up and hug her but as he did he winced and fell back to her lap. "Ferio you shouldn't move you fell from a pretty high. Oh on Ferio there's a cut up about your eyebrow. Here." Fuu grabbed the sleeve of her nightgown and sweetly wiped of the blood. Ferio could stop thinking of how much she reminded him of that girl when he was 10 and now it was practically the same thing he waited to see if she did anything else. Fuu remembering that boy from when she was 9 and she knew subconsciously that Ferio must be that boy who had been so sweet to her, so over powered by her subconscious she leaned down and kissed the cut and turned bright red at Ferio's expression. She knew it now and spoke just as Ferio did "It's you!" Fuu let Ferio continue, "Your that girl who was so kind to me when I fell out of the cherry blossom tree on earth." He said sitting up slowly. "And your that boy who was so sweet who I helped." Fuu said brushing her fingertips over the scar on the bridge of Ferio's nose. Ferio placed his hand over Fuu's and gently pulled it down to his mouth and started kissing her fingertips as Fuu turned pink. Ferio let go of her hand and also turned a bit red, "I'm sorry Fuu it's just….." he trailed off as Fuu placed her hand on his face over the scar on his right cheek and turned his head to look in to his amber eyes. "It perfectly okay Ferio." Fuu said before catching Ferio's lips in hers, she could feel his hand come to the back of her neck and pushed her closer to him as she did the same in kind to Ferio. After what seemed like a blissful forever they hesitantly broke the warm kiss and Fuu dropped her head to rest on his shoulder, it wasn't very comfortable thought because of the shoulder guard things that were apart of his outfit. She felt his hand going through her hair; she loved the way his hands felt on her skin. Ferio ran his hand through her silky flaxen short curled hair loving the way it felt under his hand and the way Fuu felt in his arms, he didn't know how he had lived with out this wonderful feeling. They stayed like that for about an hour than Ferio told Fuu that they should probably go back to the castle other wise Clef might come after them. Fuu could just see Umi's face smiling evilly at her asking her what she had done in the garden with Ferio ALONE! Fuu was about to stand up when she felt strong yet comforting arms come under her knees and her back and she found herself swept up in Ferio's arms. Fuu started to giggle like the school girl she was (Teehee) as he walked up to the castle.  
  
They reached Fuu's room but Fuu didn't want to let Ferio go so soon so she invited him in to stay until she fell asleep. So he came in. Fuu got him a blanket just incase he fell asleep as he grabbed a chair. Fuu crawled into bed a fell asleep after talking to Ferio shortly about what they would do in the morning. Ferio didn't want to leave either, so he pulled the blanket on him and fell asleep gazing at the beautiful girl who had captured his heart forever.  
  
Fuu woke up a hour or so later and saw that Ferio was still there. 'how sweet.' Fuu thought pulling the blanket off Ferio being careful not to wake him. She then claimed into the chair with Ferio and sat herself on his lap then covered them with the blanket again lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart in perfect time with hers. "aishiteru Ferio." Fuu said just before closing her eyes. Ferio opened one eye and looked down at the girl curled up now, he carefully put his arms around her tenderly, in his arms and whispered "aishiteru Fuu. Forever." Then he laid his head on hers and fell asleep.  
  
*******************  
  
Sorry if it's too short I just wanted this chapter to short and sweet TEEHEE!!!!!!!!!! _~ I hope it was. 


	4. Let's go for a Picnic

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, or the OVA! TEEHEE! Summary (kinda): Presea wasn't in the OVA so I'm going to put her in and things take a turn for the worse. (Evil music)  
  
*Let's go for a Picnic*  
  
She sat staring blankly at the silver shining dagger before her. She had seen everything that night and it made her sick. She had met that girl that night and she had thought she had no chance in hell with him, but now she saw that she was the one with no chance. "That bitch shall never be Queen!" She raised her hand high in the air and swiftly drove it down and watched as is turned the desk before her in to splinters. Presea whirled around and ran out of her house towards the castle.  
  
The morning had finally come and Ferio woke up and looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked more beautiful and innocent than before sleeping peacefully. 'I don't know how I ended up with girl as wonderful and beautiful inside and out as Fuu in love with me?' "I love you Fuu with all my heart I will love you till the day I draw my last breath." He said this part out laud, "Ferio I too will love you till the day I die." Fuu told him waking up and raising her head to be level with his. "Forever." Fuu said before Ferio placed his hand on Fuu's chin and tilted her head and lightly brushed his lips over hers then finally their lips locked in passionate kiss. Fuu reluctantly broke the kiss and stared in to Ferio's mysterious amber eyes wondering what he must be thinking.  
  
"Didn't you say something about a picnic last night Fuu?" Ferio asked letting go of Fuu and standing up and stretching his aching mussels from sitting in the same position all night. "Yup I'm going to go and get some food will you come with me because I have no clue wear to find some?" Fuu asked before walking into the bathroom and changing in to a nice green skirt with gold borders and a gold tank top with green borders. Fuu walked out of the bathroom and quickly turned around, her cheeks pink, after walking out to see Ferio putting his shirt on. Ferio had just seen her turn around had saw her blush, he remembered what had happened last night when he simply touched her face, so liking the way he felt being able to make Fuu blush Ferio walked over to her leaving his shirt in his hand he wrapped his bare arms around Fuu and pulled her close to his naked chest and whispered in her ear, "Fuu you look so adorable in that outfit and when you blush like that." Fuu thinking he had put his shirt on now turned around in his arms and smiled at him closing her eyes. When she opened them she looked at him and turned bright pink as she realized he was still holding his shirt. "Ferio you should put your shirt on." Fuu said but really under her "let's be good all the time and not do anything you'll regret" was the real Fuu who wanted to let go of that stupid façade (pretence (if you were not sure what that word means)) and just for once live life, a.k.a. start caressing Ferio's exposed chest and start kissing him with all her love and never let him leave her again. "Fine." Ferio said pulling his shirt on and attaching the shoulder guards and cape (silly half cape TEEHEE=). After getting dressed Ferio grabbed Fuu's hand and pulled her down the corridors of the ancient castle. They reached the kitchen to find Umi and Clef having breakfast, so they grabbed sandwiches and told them that they were going into the north garden to have a picnic. "Okay see ya later Fuu." Umi yelled as Fuu and Ferio ran out of the room as fast as they had came.  
  
Clef felt a cold metal touch his throat as Umi screamed but fell silent when the person who was holding Clef captive threatened to slit his throat. "Now Clef go and tell Prince Ferio he is needed in the castle, do it in 5 min. and if you tell him" she made a swift motion on her neck indicating that she would kill Clef. "What?" He asked surprised. "JUST DO IT!" She yelled and ran out the door to the garden.  
  
Fuu had decided to sit under the cherry blossom tree for the picnic. She had spread out the blanket and was now talking to Ferio about almost everything and anything. "So Fuu what are some things you like?" Ferio asked wrapping his arms around Fuu and pulling her over to were he was sitting. "I like archery and reading and drawing and you." Fuu said blushing a little before placing her hand on Ferio scarred cheek. Ferio turned Fuu around in his arms and looked into her eyes and placed his hand over hers. Fuu then noticed that Ferio was always wearing those damn gloves all the time, so curiosity getting the better she gently pulled his hand into her other and looked at the glove like it was some foreign object she had never seen before. "Fuu what are you doing?" Ferio asked looking at Fuu. "Ferio why are you always wearing those gloves?" Ferio looked at her puzzle then thought 'maybe I should take them off.' So he did. "Here now I'm not always wearing gloves but a glove." He said pulling his glove of and putting it on Fuu's hand. "You can have it." Fuu looked up at Ferio with a slight blush on her cheeks and thanked him. "Oh thanks Ferio." "Prince your needed in the castle right away!" came Clef's urgent cry. "Fuu I'll be right back." Ferio said letting go of Fuu and running to where Clef was standing. When Ferio reached Clef he asked him what was the matter. "A crazy girl is going to kill Fuu GO BACK!" Clef yelled. Ferio felt his blood freeze in his body and he just ran not thinking.  
  
Presea saw Ferio run off and she saw her chance to come out of the woods. Presea ran to were Fuu was sitting with her back to her and Presea tapped her shoulder, and took out the dagger she had had that night. "Omae o korosu Fuu!" She yelled. Ferio saw Presea unsheathe the dagger and raise it over her head to stab Fuu. "FUU!" Ferio yelled as he jumped to where Fuu was sitting. He grabbed Fuu and through himself in front of Presea. Presea didn't see him and drove the dagger down. Fuu didn't know what was going on. Ferio felt the cold steal of the dagger dig into his back and he yelled out in pain as his shirt became stained with blood. Fuu felt her hand become wet with some sort of liquid. She looked up at Presea's horrified face. "What…have…I…done?" Presea said as she let go of the dagger. Fuu looked at in to Ferio's pained face and she felt her heart tear in to a thousand pieces realizing what had happened. Ferio had been stabbed. Fuu thought it over for a second and gentle pulled the dagger out of his back and laid him on the grass and stood up to level with Presea. "You….you….BITCH!!!!!!!!" Fuu screamed as she lunged forward and slit Presea's throat and watched as she fell limp to the floor.  
  
Fuu kneeled down to where Ferio was lying on the grass bleeding profusely. "Ferio it's okay you'll be okay don't worry. Everything will be okay." Fuu told him as her eyes started to overfill with hot tears. "Fuu…I…will…love…you…till…I…draw…my…last breath." Ferio told her before he slowly raised his hand to Fuu's face and brought it to his and kissed her with all his love and live left in him before he went limp in Fuu's arms. "Ferio." Fuu whispered to the wind. "I love you." She told him as everything in Ferio's sight when black. Clef came running up to where Fuu was holding Ferio as her tears fell onto his bloodstained shirt. "What happened?" Clef asked worried, he then saw the blonde girl who had threatened him earlier dead in the grass. "Get him inside the castle." Fuu said before Clef used his magic to transport them into his room. Umi came running in and saw what had happened.  
  
After Clef told Fuu there was no way to revive Ferio, Fuu ran off crying saying something about needing to think alone. She ran until she found herself in a huge room with a big bed and a big library on one wall.  
  
Umi watched her friend run down the hall. "What's the matter with Fuu?" came an innocent voice; Umi whirled around to see a surprised Hikaru standing in the doorway. "Ferio just got stabbed and he's dead." Hikaru looked at Umi in utter bewilderment and just took off after Fuu leaving Umi just standing there frozen. Hikaru found Fuu in a huge room looking at the books on the shelves. "Fuu what are you doing?" Hikaru asked. "I don't know Hikaru I was just drawn to this book." Fuu said holding up a book bounded in red leather with "Emeroad" engraved on it. "Hikaru!" Fuu said realizing that Hikaru was there. "Oh my that must belong to Emeroad. Should we open it?" Hikaru asked walking over to were Fuu was standing. "okay." Fuu said opening it to a random page. They gasped at what they saw on the page title.  
  
*************************************  
  
What was the title and why is Hikaru there? All these question and more will be answered in the next chapter. Keep reading! _~ TEEHEE! 


	5. Incantation

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
*Incantation*  
  
"How to Revive the Dead"  
  
"She must have go it to use with Zagato but then why didn't she use it?" Hikaru asked Fuu puzzled. "Well see here you have to have an ovam gem for the spell to work. So that means……that we could use it." Fuu said thinking of getting Ferio back from the dead. Hikaru jumped into the air about 10 feet thinking about reviving Lantis who had died saving her and her friends. "Fuu we could revive Lantis and Ferio wouldn't that be great?" "Normally I would never mess with magic but I can not deny my heart so we shall try Hikaru well shall try." Fuu told her smiling. "Lets see, ovam gem, something that belonged to the dead," Fuu looked down and her hand at Ferio's now bloodstained glove and felt a single tear roll down her cheek and continued, "only the loved one can perform this spell, something from the place that meant a lot to them and you must read the incantation. Well let's see. Hikaru do you have anything that belonged to Lantis?" Hikaru held up a small piece of black clothe. " I bet the castle meant a lot to him and I think you're a loved one so." Fuu stopped and Hikaru continued, "You can write the incantation for me so you can go were you need to." Hikaru told her knowing that she must have to go somewhere else. "Oh thank you Hikaru I'll get right on it." Fuu said running to the desk and grabbing a piece of paper and coping the incantation. Fuu finished copying the incantation and handed the paper to Hikaru and wished her good luck and then left to go to the Cherry Blossom Tree. "Good Luck Hikaru!"  
  
*Cherry Blossom Tree*  
  
Fuu ran the whole way stopping only once at Ferio's door and opened it to see him still laying on bed which was now a rusty red color and whispered to him, "I shall see you again my Ferio, shortly." Then she continued to run to the tree. She finally reached the tree and sat down on the spot were she and Ferio had sat that night. She looked around and collected a few cherry blossom petals and put them in her gloved hand. She took out the book to the incantation and started reading. (Okay, don't ask I was watching A Knights Tale so some of the love letter phrases might appear in this incantation along with some Japanese, which I will translate at the bottom.) "Now that you are gone the pieces of my broken heart are so small they could slip through the eye of a needle. I miss you like the sun misses the flowers in the depths of winter, but now I shall retrieve you from goshou I have hope, your love, and my deity Windom to guide me through this summons, the hope that after this charm that today will not be the last time I look upon you. This issei together will not end today, Windom help me return his ichimei to him, aishiteru Ferio I shall see you again. I will not let this become a joushi I shall bring you back I swear it." After she finished the ovam under the glove started glowing green and the glove and cherry blossom petals disappeared into the ovam as green winds started to come around Fuu and engulf her. She felt lighter than air and felt some of her heart leave her as if she was giving some of herself to make her wish come true.  
  
*Same Time, Hikaru*  
  
Hikaru had been walking trying to get to the highest turret to say the incantation when she reached it she picked up a brick and wrapped it in the black cloth that had once been Lantis's cape. She looked down at the paper and read it once and felt a tears come to her eyes thinking of how true the charm was to Fuu and herself and she started reading it aloud. "Now that you are gone the pieces of my broken heart are so small they could slip through the eye of a needle. I miss you like the sun misses the flowers in the depths of winter, but now I shall retrieve you from goshou I have hope, your love, and my deity Lexus to guide me through this summons, the hope that after this charm that today will not be the last time I look upon you. This issei together will not end today, Lexus help me return his ichimei to him." She thought and added a part that she though she should because since that day she had realized she was in love with Lantis and she cried every night and how he had saved her life and her friends lives, " aishiteru Lantis I shall see you again. I shall bring you back I swear it." She closed her eyes after seeing her ovam gem glow red and engulf the fabric and brick into it and then all she saw was fire all around her and she too felt as if she was giving up a fraction of her heart for him to live then she fainted to the floor.  
  
*In the Castle*  
  
The sheets of the bed glowed green and the blood that had stained them red disappeared as so did the color return to it's normal color on the back of his shirt, he sat up with a start "FUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ferio yelled as cold air filling his lung for the first time in hours. "But how, what I thought I was dead?" he thought aloud and looked around him to see the sheets white but as he moved his back sent shooting pains up and down his spine and he fell back. It didn't matter how much it hurt he had to find Fuu and tell her that he was alive. He went to her room but she wasn't there then he thought for a moment and limply ran to the cherry blossom tree even though his back felt like he had been stabbed again. 'I must find her!' He thought before he saw a limp figure lying in the grass under the cherry blossom tree. "FUUUUUUUUU!" He shouted before running and sliding to her side. He picked her limp form up in his arm still on the ground. "Fuu, Fuu wake up come on please!" 'Oh no she wouldn't, she wouldn't!' was all he could think, thinking she had committed suicide. Fuu heard something and she suddenly became aware of the strong arms that were holding her, she tried to open her eyes to see but it took awhile then she focused her eyes to she her face reflected in concerned amber eyes.  
  
"FERIO!" She yelled as she through her arms around his neck. "ahhhhhh!" Ferio flinched at the sudden movement. Fuu heard him and felt him flinch under her arms and she immediately let go of him. "What's the matter?" she asked concerned. "My back it still hurts, it's strange I'm dead or at least I thought I was." He looked at her and saw she was holding a book. "You were dead. I…I…I brought you back." She practically whispered and showed him the book. "Oh Fuu that was extremely dangerous." Ferio told her, "I couldn't just give up on you I had to do something." She said looking down at her lap. Ferio realized that she would have jeopardized herself just like he had sacrificed his life for hers and he gently grabbed her chin to look into her eyes. "Fuu thank you." He said before lifting her lips to meet his in passionate kiss expressing his gratitude for bringing him back from the dead. He broke the kiss, "Hell, you just brought me back from the dead and I'm arguing with you." He said feeling stupid. "Ferio it's okay now your back and I think I should have a look at your back you might be seriously injured sure I brought you back but you still could be injured." She told before standing up and helping him to his feet. "Come you were so happy to show me your naked chest this morning." She told him a mischievous smile creeping on her lips as she saw the same come upon his. "Well if you put it that way." He said before they started to head towards the castle.  
  
*Tower*  
  
Hikaru opened her eyes and saw little balls of blue light form over her in to a human form. "Lantis." She said as appeared before her. "Hikaru!" He said as he kneeled down to her. She tried to sit up but she was to weak and fell back. Lantis saw her and caught her in his arms and sat her up still holding her. "Hikaru you shouldn't move." He told her with a distressed look on his normally expressionless face. "Lantis I did it I brought you back!" she cried before throwing her arms around his neck. He looked the red head in his arms shocked. "Hikaru what happened last thing I remember was giving Ferio my sword then…" 'Fuu! I hope it worked for her.' "I brought you back from the dead you were dead now you are alive you see and were in Cephiro." "Hikaru you did that for me?" He asked wondering why she would endanger herself just to bring him back from the dead. " Because ummm…I…I…think I fell in love with you." She told him as he let go of her to look her in the face. "Hikaru!" He said smiling for the first time in his life (old one and new one) "I don't know how to say this so, ever since I saw you I knew you were something special and I wanted to be with you but then well you know I kinda died but now I have a chance to be with you. Hikaru I love you." He told her looking into her crimson red eyes, which were now spilling tears. "Oh Lantis." Was all she got out before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers and pulled her into a comforting hug. She couldn't believe it she could be with Lantis now and forever.  
  
He broke the kiss and picked her up in his arms and started to descend down the stairs. As they were walking she saw where she had seen Umi and guessed that that was were Ferio was and the door was wide open and she looked in and no one was in there, she smiled to herself knowing that it must have worked. "Why are you smiling Hikaru?" Lantis asked. Hikaru thought and replied, " I just love being in your arms Lantis." She then laid her head against his shoulder and fell asleep. "Good night my shugotenshi." Lantis said continuing to walk down the long cold hallway but to him it wasn't cold because he had Hikaru in his arms.  
  
******************************  
  
Okay that the fifth chapter. A little H/L TEEHEE! There kinda kawaii but nothing compared to well ya know, (only my personally opinion so please don't hurt me.) Thank you for reading. Check out Untold Love authored my me and my friend Miko-Chiba, it's the sequel to "At the Site of You." TEEHEE!!!!!!!!! _~ Thank you Miss Sakura and Miss Suzanami for loving my story_~!!! TEEHEE! 


	6. Care

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
*Care*  
  
Fuu helped Ferio walk down the hall way to his room because now his back had started to bleed, apparently the spell would bring people back from the dead but they would still be injured. So after walking for what seemed like forever, but was really about 10 minuets, they finally reached his room. Fuu opened the door with one hand while she put the other one around Ferio to help him stand. As she did this she felt the back of his shirt was wet. She quickly sat him down on the bed and told him to take off his shirt so she could see if she could do something for his back. "Ferio take off your shirt and I'll go get a wet towel." She said before disappearing into the bathroom. Every move he made to take his shirt off felt like he was being stuck with pins in his back. He clenched his teeth as he finally removed the garment as Fuu came out of the bathroom. "Oh Ferio I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" Fuu started but was cut of by Ferio "Fuu it's okay, now what are you going to do?" "You just stay there and don't move." She told him as she walked over to the other side of the bed and got on it and slid other to were Ferio was and he turned his head to look at her "ouch!" he groaned. "What did I just tell you!" Fuu said. "Sorry." He said in a quick voice before turning his head slowly back.  
  
Fuu looked as his back and saw blood flowing from his upper back and she looked up and brushed his green hair out of the way and gasped as she saw a deep cut that was still bleeding. She with out thinking about it brought the towel up and wiped away the blood. 'He would die for me. I'll never let him do this again.' She thought as Ferio flinched a little under the wet towel. "Sorry. You lost some blood but I think it'll be okay." Fuu told him putting the towel down. Fuu grabbed one of the sheets and asked Ferio, "Ferio do you mind if I use one of the sheets for a bandage?" "No it's okay Fuu." He told her as she started to shred the sheet. "Okay this might hurt but it'll help with the blood loss." She told him before she picked up one of the strips of fabric and started to wrap it around his chest. He winced at the sudden pain and Fuu stopped and asked if he was okay? He nodded and she finished. Fuu couldn't help but notice how muscular his upper body was, she had also noticed it that morning but now she could feel the warmth of his body only a few inches away from her after she had thought that she wound never feel his warmth ever again. All she wanted to do was hug him and touch him.  
  
Fuu wanted to comfort him and help him forget the horrible pain in his back so she slowly and gently wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. She could tell he was surprised at her change in mood. He turn his head slowly to face her and he gazed into her concerned emerald eyes and was just over powered by the feeling in his heart and turned and pulled her into a soothing hug and put his lips to hers and simply kissed her. She was surprised this time but like him she was overpowered by her emotions and kissed him back. He slowly leaned back onto the pillows of the bed and pulled Fuu with him still kissing her. He kept his arms around her as she broke the kiss and let her head fall to his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat, which only a few minuets ago wasn't beating, she had thought she would never heard it again.  
  
*Hikaru's Room* (Okay so what if she never got one lets say she found one that was next to Umi's)  
  
Lantis put Hikaru down in her bed and pulled the blankets up around her. He kissed her forehead and told her "Good night my little Hikaru." He pulled a chair to the side of her bed and soon found himself asleep after staying up a little watching Hikaru asleep. He still couldn't believe that he was really alive and that he was with Hikaru the angel he couldn't have even thought he was dead. Hikaru opened one eye to see Lantis sleeping in a chair. "Good night Lantis." She whispered and fell back asleep.  
  
*Umi's Room*  
  
'I'm so worried about Fuu she just disappeared and now well I don't know if she was in love with Ferio but, HIKARU were is Hikaru!! She just ran after Fuu and then I never saw her." Umi thought before falling asleep. When she woke up she would check Fuu's room and ask her if she had seen Hikaru.  
  
*Morning In the Castle*  
  
(Umi's Room)  
  
Umi woke up and quickly got dressed and found Clef about to knock on her door as she knocked him down. "Oh sorry Clef I was going to check on Fuu." She told him helping him up. "Oh. Is she staying in two rooms?" He asked puzzled. "What?" Umi asked. "Well someone is in that room and I remember Fuu was staying in that room." "What?" Umi yelled pulling the door open franticly. She gasped to see Hikaru and ran to her not noticing Lantis. "Hikaru!" Umi said shacking her gently. "She's sleeping." Umi whirled around to see Lantis sitting in a chair and she screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You're…you're dead!" "I know I have no idea how I came back but here I am." Clef was amazed and just stood there. "Okay I'll leave you two and go now. Okay." Umi said backing away and pushing Clef out of the room smiling mischievously.  
  
Umi ran over to the other door and pulled it open to reveal an empty room. "OH NO!" She yelled before Clef calmed her down by telling her, "Maybe she's in Ferio's room." She grabbed Clef's hand and ran to Ferio's room. "Turn right, NO, your other right Umi!" Clef yelled as Umi dragged him along. "STOP YOU'RE HERE!" Umi stopped abruptly. She opened the door swiftly and screamed at the top of her lungs disgusted at what she saw, Fuu had her head on Ferio naked chest and she couldn't see if Fuu was dressed or not because she had the blankets covering her, she just screamed, "AHHHHHHH NAPHROFILIACK!!!!" Ferio woke up with a start and sat up and asked through clenched teeth, because he had forgotten his back, "Who?" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Umi and Clef yelled as they saw and heard Ferio, who they had seen die, move and come to life. "YOU'RE DEAD THOUGH HOW???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Umi and Clef yelled at the same time and Fuu stirred, she still had her arms around him, and pulled Ferio back onto the pillows and mumbled something like "Ferio no go stay with Fuu, Fuu take care of Ferio." Lucky for Fuu only Ferio heard this and he smiled at what she had said about not wanting him to leave and that she would take care of him. "Don't worry Fuu I won't go and I would like it if you took care of me." Ferio whispered to Fuu, when she heard this her eyes opened to revile her beautiful emerald eyes that Ferio had fallen in love with and never wanted to look away from, but Umi coughed indicating that she and Clef were still there and wanting an answer. Fuu heard this and looked over at the door and turned bright red to see a very scary looking Umi (evil, mischievous, grin thing going on.) and a perplexed Clef.  
  
"Fuu what did you do?" Umi asked still grinning. "Umi you scarring me when you smile like that." Fuu told her clutching Ferio's chest scarred of what Umi was thinking. "Clef why don't we go…….make breakfast I bet people who were recently dead would like something to eat." Umi said as she started to push Clef out of the room. "People?" Ferio asked puzzled. 'It must have worked for Hikaru!' Fuu thought. " Yeah I guess Hikaru did the same thing for what was his name…Lantis." Umi said finally getting Clef out of the room and going to the kitchen.  
  
"Lantis!" Ferio said surprised. "Yes Hikaru used the same spell as me to try and revive Lantis so I guess it worked." Fuu told him before he grabbed her wrist and painfully jumped out of the bed and tried to run but it only resulted in Fuu having to put her arm around him to help him from falling over, not that ether one minded the contact. The finally reached what Fuu guessed was Hikaru's room and Ferio knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Ferio's "dead" friend. (in the OVA they're friends in the end before Lantis dies. So there're friends like Hikaru, Umi and Fuu) Lantis gave a stunned Ferio a short hug and then saw Fuu and gave her a hug to, she was less surprised. "Fuu that is one kick ass spell." Ferio told Fuu. Hikaru was now up and standing by Lantis hugging him around the waist. "Fuu it worked!" She said smiling like her old self. Lantis saw that Ferio had a bunch of bandages on him, "Ferio what the hell happened to you?" He asked. Ferio looked down at his bandages that were neatly wrapped around his chest, Fuu of course had done a wonderful job. "Oh well you could say we have both been dead but I'm still injured and Fuu helped me." He told him looking over at a blushing Fuu, he had to fight the strong urge (urge! She's got the, oh never mind) to kiss her right there and then so he simply pulled Fuu into a grateful hug.  
  
Lantis got this puzzled look on his face and whispered to Hikaru "What is up with them?" He said referring to the couple in front of them lost in each other's eyes. "I have no clue I just got here yesterday and she was crying her eyes out because he was dead." She whispered back, "Hey Fuu what is up with you and Ferio?" Hikaru asked Fuu. Fuu turned red again and came back to reality and looked over at Hikaru. "Umm well you see……" Fuu started, "yeah umm were a well a." Ferio continued but trailed off. "yeah." They said at the same time. "Okay whatever!" Hikaru said puzzled at Fuu's expression. "I think there is something going on between them." Lantis whispered to Hikaru. "OH FUU THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Hikaru yelled as she practically strangled Fuu. "Okay Hikaru let me breath please." Fuu got out hardly breathing. "Sorry." Hikaru said letting go of Fuu and backing to Lantis who wrapped his arms around her shoulders. (She's so short so he has to lean_~) "So wait you were dead." Lantis asked confused. "Yeah but only for a couple of hours because then Fuu revived me like Hikaru revived you." Ferio told him still holding Fuu in a warm hug. "Well then I guess you could say we owe our very lives to Hikaru and Fuu a Ferio?" Lantis said turning Hikaru around and looking her in the eyes. "…yeah…" Ferio said lost in Fuu's beautiful emerald eyes. Fuu felt her cheeks become red as he looked at her that way. The two couples stayed like that for a couple of minuets forgetting were they where lost in each other's eyes.  
  
Ferio was the first to come back to reality and he swept Fuu up in his arms and walked out of the room caring the (okay so what if I've already used this line that's fine) now giggling blonde. He carried her all the way to the dinning hall and didn't put her down until he reached a chair to put her in. When he walked in with her in his arms Clef looked at them and smiled thinking that Fuu would make a wonderful Queen someday and she seemed to be madly in love with Ferio. Clef wondered if Umi felt the same way about him as he felt about her. Umi on the other hand gave Fuu an impish and her "So what are you doing Fuu with Ferio caring you around with out a shirt on?" Fuu turned a little pink remembering that Ferio didn't have his shirt on. "Oh! Nothing." Fuu said as Ferio sat her down in a chair and sat down next to her. Just then Lantis walked in with his arms still around Hikaru's shoulders. "This day keeps on getting better and better." Umi said smiling again as Lantis sat down next to Hikaru.  
  
The waiter people came in and served a wonderful breakfast even thought it had many interruptions. "OMG! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" One of the waiters said as he came out of the kitchen. "Shhhhhh don't be so loud! We're back now so shut up!" Ferio said, the whole "omg your dead" thing was really getting on his nerves. "Sorry Ferio-ouji, Lantis-sama." The waiter replied as he put a plate down in front of Fuu.  
  
"Ferio-ouji what is he talking about Ferio?" Lantis asked confused and Hikaru looked just as confused as he was. "Well you see Cephiro needed a prince to help it return to it's old self so I chose Ferio because he went to Earth and knew what mistakes we had made so he wouldn't make them and I couldn't be a prince because I have to do the advising and I cannot be the prince so that is why Ferio was just crowned prince of Cephiro last night." Clef told them as Ferio turned a little red. "Oh." Lantis and Hikaru said at the same time understanding.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Umi asked happy that everyone else was happy. "Well since yesterday our picnic was um cut short" (that was so not a good phrase to say that but oh well.) "we were going to try it again." Ferio said before shoving a huge piece of pancake in his mouth. "Okay we all can go for a picnic!" Hikaru said finishing her breakfast and running to the kitchen to tell them to prepare a picnic basket for six people. She came back and they started to walk to the doors to go to the north garden (okay I like the north garden!) but when they got to the doors it was pouring ran.  
  
******************************  
  
What will our happy couples do? I hope you like the story so far and don't forget to review. Okay I'll put a tiny Silly Shi-chan adventure _~ (I don't own Cowboy Bebop either)  
  
Ferio: Yeah see Spike! This is another story featuring ME!  
  
Spike: So what! I know who's going to get to kiss Shi-chan in the other sill adventure. *sticking a cigarette in Ferio's face taunting him (okay so he like to stick cigarettes in Ferio face.)* And I'm in the stories technically see I'm right here.  
  
Shi-chan: Now come on! Ferio stop bragging and Spike stop taunting. I'm the only one who knows who will kiss me so you'll see when I put the next chapter up. *Smiles sitting on couch in between them.*  
  
Spike: Sorry Shi-chan. *puts arm around Shi-chan's shoulder and pulling her to him as Ferio gets really pissed*  
  
Ferio: Yeah I'm sorry to Shi-chan. *brushing hair out of Shi-chan's face, Shi-chan turns bright red and all the affection and attention.*  
  
Shi-chan: Okay I'll forgive you two. Now help me with the next chapter please.  
  
Spike and Ferio: SURE! Anything to help you Shi-chan.  
  
************************************************  
  
All I have to say is TEEHEE!!!_~ 


	7. Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, or Spike_~!  
  
Ferio: No! I'll die of a cold Shi-chan don't make me go out there!"  
  
Spike: *Grinning evilly* Yeah come on Shi-chan make him go out and play in the rain!  
  
Shi-chan: That's a great idea! Come on the rain is our friend! To bad Spike doesn't get to play in the rain oh well.  
  
Spike: That's okay I'll stay here and keep you warm while Ferio goes and plays in the rain. *Hugging Shi-chan as Ferio puts on a rain coat and turns red with rage*  
  
Shi-chan: Have fun Ferio _~! *Waves goodbye and snuggles with Spike, Ferio cursing under his breath as he slams the door*  
  
*Rain*  
  
"Rain, rain, go away come again another day!" Hikaru sang as she stood under the protection of the doorway. "Oh man!" Ferio said as he put his hand out felling the rain hit it. "Come on!" Fuu said totally out of character grabbing Ferio's hand and pulling him into the rain not giving him time to object. She pulled him into the very center of the garden. "May I have this dance?" Ferio asked grabbing Fuu around the waist with a leer. "Of course my prince." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling. They started to dance to music that they could only hear. "Get a room!" Umi yelled just as Clef grabbed her hand and pulled her out in the rain and started to dance too. She started to giggle as Clef put his nose to hers. Totally unexpected she leaned her head up slightly and pressed her lips against Clef's. Clef had not anticipated this and backed away a little but then he hugged her to him. "Us! You need to get a room!" Fuu yelled over to Umi as she turned red and broke the kiss. "Well maybe they have the right idea Fuu." Ferio said playfully. "Oh no you don't!" Fuu said breaking free of his grip and running off. "You're not going to get away that easily!" Ferio yelled chasing after her.  
  
"Their crazy right?" Lantis asked Hikaru. "No not really I think they might have a good idea. Come on Lantis." Hikaru cheered as she jumped in a big puddle that splashed Lantis's pants. "Hey Hikaru I'm going to get you." Lantis said feeling some of Hikaru's hyperness inside of himself. He chased her around too.  
  
So let see we have two couples running around and one in the middle dancing and kissing, in the rain.  
  
Lantis finally grabbed Hikaru by the waist and spun her around and kissed her right there not caring if his friends saw because he was in love and nothing else mattered. Hikaru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him.  
  
Ferio was running hard trying to keep up with Fuu. He just gave up and tackled her into the mud. The mud splashed her skirt and her hair and splashed Ferio in the face and in his hair and pants, all in all they were completely covered in mud. Ferio propped himself up with his elbows and looked into Fuu's emerald eyes. Fuu lifted her hand up to Ferio lips and brushed some mud of them lightly with her fingertip as Ferio closed his eyes enjoying the way her fingers felt against his lips. Ferio gently grabbed her hand like the night before and kissed her fingertips with his eyes still closed. "Well I guess you will then." Was all she said before swiftly wrapping her arms around his back and pushing him down on her and pushing her lips to his as his arms underneath him buckled from the unexpected pressure from Fuu's arms. She felt something lick her lips and then Ferio pushed her mouth open and slowly thrusted his tongue in her mouth. Fuu was a little taken aback but started to like this new level of intimacy, so she pushed her tongue in his mouth and received a small groan from Ferio. He pushed his tongue deeper in her mouth exploring every single place. Fuu did the same and pulled him closer to her and let her hands travel up to his neck. Fuu felt the rain hit her face as she kissed Ferio, Fuu had always loved the rain and loved being in the rain and she felt Ferio's hair become dampened by the rain as she ran her hand through it and kissed him even more passionately, if that is even possible. Ferio couldn't control the overpowering felling and felt his hand come from the ground to Fuu chest and he started to unbutton her blouse. Fuu didn't know this because she was in her own world of bliss but then she felt something. Ferio got it undone and started to clasp her chest with his muddy hands. Fuu immediately broke the kiss and stared surprised at Ferio. "Oh Fuu I'm so sorry it's just um…" Ferio stumbled over his words not daring to look at Fuu with a considerable blush on his face. Fuu wasn't sure how she felt but she was slightly angry but she loved Ferio and she had felt something in her jump in to her throat when he touched and she liked how it felt. "Ferio it's okay I just wasn't expecting that, but it felt breathtaking." Fuu said grasping his chin and turning his head back to her to look in to his tawny eyes. She picked up one of his hand in one of hers and placed in over her heart. Ferio looked at her somewhat amazed and leaned down a placed a sweet caring kiss on her soft lips. She left his hand on her chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her chest against his. He knew if he didn't stop now things would lead to other things so, he got to his knees and picked up Fuu and stood up and carried her like he had that morning back to were everyone else was.  
  
When they got there Clef' and Umi were holding each others hand sitting on the ground covered in mud. Lantis was hugging a hyper Hikaru. "Hi!" Ferio called as he and Fuu walked back to the garden. "Well what happened to you two?" Lantis asked as Hikaru kissed his cheek and he turned red. (a little OOC but that is okay) Ferio put Fuu down on the ground next to Umi and sat down next to her and put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "Why are there muddy hand prints on you bra Fuu?" Umi whispered as Fuu grabbed her shirt and turned a shade of red to rival Hikaru's hair. "Uh no reason." Fuu said before Umi whispered back, "then why are you and Ferio covered in mud and most importantly on his hands, a Fuu?" She smirked mischievously at Fuu as she snuggled her face in to Ferio's arm trying to hide her growing blush. "Okay. So what are we going to do now?" Clef asked grabbing Umi around the waist and pulling her away from a very red Fuu. "I have an idea!" Hikaru said jumping up. "What?" Fuu asked puzzled. "Well come on stand up!" Hikaru said motioning for everyone to stand up. Once everyone stood up she started to sing and twirl around pulling Lantis with her. "I'm singin' in the rain just singin' in the rain. What a wonderful feeling I'm happy again!" (sorry if it's not the right words because I didn't write it and I'm not sure who did.) Fuu started to get what Hikaru was doing so she grabbed Ferio's hand and spun out feeling the rain hit her hand and face and then she spun back into Ferio's open arms. Clef picked up Umi's hand as she twirled around in a circle underneath her hand. After "singin' in the rain" they all sat down and Lantis asked, "Um is it okay if Hikaru and I go, because you see I wanted to show her a place in the castle." He said with an unnatural blush. "Sure, Umi and I wanted to go to the south garden, so I guess you guys can do anything you want." Clef told them before he and Umi left and Hikaru and Lantis left. "Fine be that way." Ferio yelled after sarcastically.  
  
"Okay what do you want to do then Fuu?" Ferio asked as he helped Fuu stand up. "Well we still have a picnic and we can eat it even thought it's raining." Fuu said picking up the basket. "Where do you want to eat then?" Ferio asked looking around the garden. "Hey come on Fuu I've got a great idea but first close your eyes." Ferio said before putting his hand over Fuu's eyes and gently nudging her to walk forward. "Okay what are you doing?" Fuu asked blushing at Ferio's touch. "You'll see." Ferio said smiling. Finally they reached the "mystery spot" and Ferio whispered in Fuu's ear, "Okay are you read?" "Yes." Fuu replied as Ferio slowly dropped his hand and reviled the enchanted Cherry Blossom which they had shared their first kiss only days ago. "Oh Ferio it's perfect! The branches will protect us from the rain." Fuu said jumping up and down like Hikaru. "Well I don't know if it'll protect us that well if we are sitting on the branches." Ferio said smiling a little seeing Fuu's expression of complete shock. "Oh but how…" Fuu didn't finish and Ferio picked her up in his arms and placed her on the highest branch he could reach from the ground the he climbed up and stood on the branch looking down at her. "Well I've always loved climbing this tree and now I have someone to be here with me." He said as he offered a hand to Fuu and helped her on to an even higher branch. He climbed up and sat next to her on the branch and watched as she unwrapped a sandwich and offered it to him. "Thanks Fuu." Ferio said as he crammed the whole thing in his mouth. "Hey what are you doing? You'll choke!" Fuu said worried. Ferio ate it all in one bit and then smiled at Fuu. "What do you mean?" He asked dumbly. "Oh never mind." Fuu said. "Come on Fuu." Ferio said offering her his hand to stand up. "Oh no what do you mean were really high." Fuu said a little afraid. "Don't you trust me?" Ferio asked with mock sorrow. "Of course I do. Okay I guess I'll stand up." Fuu said smiling timidly and taking his hand and standing up. "Okay now look." Ferio said moving one of the branches away. At were they were in the tree they could see the entire Cephiran country side and it was so beautiful looking even thought most people would have thought it looked drizzly and gray and dull Fuu thought it was one of the most wonderful things of raw nature she had seen. "Oh Ferio it's spectacular!" Fuu said putting her hands to her chest as Ferio wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a warm hug as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. They stayed like that for hours just sitting and looking at the beautiful scenery and simply enjoying being in each other's arms. Ferio breathed in deeply taking in Fuu's every sent, a wonderful rose smell with a lily accent. He loved the way she felt in his arms and the way she smelled. Fuu laid her head against Ferio's chest and felt in raise and fall as he breathed. The sun was now setting and Fuu was telling Ferio "Oh Ferio look how beautiful the sun set is!" (So sorry for the total line but,) "It is only the second most beautiful in Cephiro." Ferio told her with a sincere smile. Fuu looked up "Flirt!" she said as she smiled and gently nudged him in the stomach. "Hey what was that for?" Ferio asked a little puzzled. Fuu only smiled and kissed him gently on his lips and then looked into his slightly surprised amber eyes. "Okay? Well it's getting kind of late and I'm hungry so do you want to go in?" Ferio asked not really knowing what to say. "Sure." Fuu said hungry herself. So Ferio jumped down out of the tree without a second thought. "Ferio!" Fuu yelled alarmed that Ferio had just jumped down out of the tree without even looking. "What?" Ferio said his head suddenly popping up from the ground with a concerned face. "You scared me that's all." Fuu said calmly. Ferio held up his hand, "Here let me help you my lady." Ferio said as Fuu placed her hand in his gracefully giggling a little. And they walked off slowly and after a few minuets. "Hey Fuu look!" Ferio said pointing in the other direction. "What!" Fuu said alarmed. As she turned her head Ferio swept her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. "Hey Ferio!" Fuu said a little surprised but wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his chest and sighed contently. As Ferio placed one of his hands to cradle her blonde headed hair. The sun was setting and all you could see was the beautiful sunset and the shadow of Ferio carrying Fuu back to the castle walking away from their fated meeting spot, The Enchanted Cherry Blossom Tree.  
  
***************************************************  
  
TEEHEE!!!!!! I like this chapter I really don't know why but I love rain. Rain is our friend. Okay please Review, sorry if I sound desperate but PLEASE!!!!! TEEHEE. Tiny Shi-chan Adventure.  
  
*Ferio comes in the door drenched and sneezing and coughing*  
  
Shi-chan: Oh Ferio are you okay?! (Jumping up off the sofa from beside Spike)  
  
Ferio: I don't know? *Falling into Shi-chan's arms*  
  
Spike: Oh great!  
  
Shi-chan: It's all right I'll take care of you just sit down and I'll go make some soup okay. *sitting him down on the sofa next to Spike*  
  
Ferio: *smiling weakly as Shi-chan walked out of the room* Ha!  
  
Spike: You are going down! 


	8. Bonded

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! Duh!  
  
*Bonded *  
  
Ferio reached the huge doors to the castle and pulled one open and stepped into the hallway to get to the main dinning room. "Fuu, Fuu come on wake up." Ferio whispered as he moved his hand to her face and brushed some wayward bangs out of the way. Fuu had fallen asleep in his arms when he had taken her back to the castle and now he was trying to wake her up before going into the dinning room. "Huh…Oh hi Ferio." Fuu mumbled yawning and asking to be put down. "Oh sure here." Ferio said placing Fuu on the ground to walk along side her as they walked into the dinning room. "Oh we thought you to would go strait to bed and not have dinner a Fuu?" Umi said as Fuu sat across from her and next to a very puzzled Hikaru. "What dose she mean Fuu-chan. You aren't tired are you?" Hikaru whispered to Fuu. "No I don't know what Miss Umi is talking about!" Fuu said a little angry, she glared at Umi as Umi looked back at her sheepishly.  
  
"Okay well what I want to know is how in the world you two came back to life?" Clef said changing the subject. "Well Clef ya see Fuu found this book and we opened it and it had a spell, oh it was Emeroad's book, on how to revive the dead and you needed to posses a ovam gem for it to work so we preformed the spell and it worked." Hikaru told Clef hugging Lantis as he practically choked on his water. "Sorry." She said as she let go.  
  
"WHAT! You used a spell that you had no clue would work or have any idea it's repercussions!?" Clef yelled staring at Hikaru and Fuu. "Yes." Fuu said quietly knowing that she had taken a great risk. "I think I know what spell this was because I gave it to her shortly after Zagato died. If I am correct I must tell you the effects." Clef said after we all finished dinner. "Okay go to your rooms and I'll come and tell you okay." He told Fuu and Ferio and Hikaru and Lantis. Umi walked off to her room thinking about what the effects could be.  
  
*Ferio's Room*  
  
Ferio not wanting Fuu to be alone when she heard the effects incase they were something drastic stayed with her. "Ferio I'm afraid. I hope I haven't ruined your life. Please forgive me but I couldn't live with out you." Fuu gushed as she started to cry thinking of all the possibilities. Ferio pulled her over to him and placed his and on the back of her head and tilled her face up to look into her shimmering emerald eyes. "Fuu even if something horrible is in store for us I will never leave your side. You should have no doubts in what you did because I love you remember that." Ferio told her pulling her to him wrapping his arms around her as Fuu snuggled her face into his chest and cried less. "I'm so sorry." Fuu whispered. Ferio placed his hand under her chin and again tilled her head up but this it she couldn't speak because her lips were silenced by Ferio's. Fuu could feel his warm lips on hers and in that simple act he hand made her forget all her troubles.  
  
Just then Clef knocked on the door and Fuu and Ferio frantically pulled apart from each other's embrace. "Hello." Clef said as he opened the door to the nervous couple. "Oh hi Clef." Ferio said trying to look like nothing had happened. "Okay you know why I'm here so let me just tell you okay. Fuu do you have a pin or something?" Fuu looked over at the night table and saw a broach and picked it up (sorry, yeah right oh a broach is just waiting there, use your imagination people, humor me please) and handing it to Clef. "Thank you okay Ferio hold out you hand, you do the same Fuu. Sorry." Clef said as he held Ferio's hand and poked his fingertip with the broach pin. "Hey!" Ferio said as some blood trickled down his hand. Fuu gasped as she saw blood run down her hand from a wound that had never been inflicted on her but on Ferio. "Omg! Ferio look." Fuu said holding up her finger to his. "What the hell? Clef what is this?" Ferio asked confused.  
  
"You see I bet Fuu did you when you preformed the spell experience a feeling of lose in your heart?" Fuu nodded. "Well, that is because you gave part of your heart to Ferio in order to save him. So now you to are bonded. It's actually very romantic, this type of bond is even more sacred then the very bonds of marriage. You will live full lives but you will be like one body because as you see if one of you get injured so dose the other mentally and physically." Clef finished and then added, "The only reason you weren't hurt like Ferio was after you resurrected him was because the wound was inflicted before you were bonded this way. You will also experience each other's happiness and joy." Clef got up and left to inform Hikaru and Lantis of their new bond.  
  
Fuu and Ferio sat in silence. Ferio then cautiously spoke "Well at least it's not that bad right Fuu?" Fuu looked up from her finger into Ferio's anxious amber eyes. Fuu, through this new bond, could tell that Ferio wanted to know how she felt and that she was okay. "Ferio let's look at it this way we'll be inseparable. And Clef said it's a bond even more sacred than the bonds of marriage." Fuu told him as he pulled her hands in his. "Don't think that that means I'm not going to marry you some day Fuu." Ferio said with his old smile. "Hey! Don't you even think of getting out of that mister." Fuu said pulling one of her hands out of Ferio's and placing it on the collar of his shirt and pulling his face close to hers. "I wouldn't give it a second thought." (Getting out of marriage) Ferio whispered before tilting his head up and pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Fuu felt whole, being so close to him and feeling his lips on hers. Ferio felt the same feeling of being whole as if when he wasn't close to her he couldn't go on.  
  
Ferio broke the kiss and told Fuu that he needed to get something from his room and he left. Fuu was wondering what it could be when she saw beautiful looking book on the desk with several others. She walked over and started to read it. Ferio came back wearing his "night clothes" (P.J.'s Teehee). "Fuu I'm gone for five minuets and you go off and start reading some random book." Ferio said in mock angry. Fuu looked at him startled "Hey what dose that mean?" Fuu said playing along. "You read to damn much!" Ferio said before Fuu lunged to him. Ferio grabbed her shoulders and twirled her around so that her back was against the wall. "Well at least that means your smart Fuu." Ferio said leaning down to look into Fuu's emerald eyes. "Of course I'm smart!" Fuu said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. "Smart enough to know when to shut up." At this Fuu crushed her lips against a slightly stunned Ferio's, but in a moment he was placing a hand on her face as the other was pressed against the wall by Fuu's head. Fuu pulled him closer to her by hugging her arms tighter around his neck. Ferio unconsciously pressed his lower body harder against Fuu's as she pulled him closer and also pressed her self against him never wanting to be out of his arms again. Fuu felt him do this and broke the kiss and gasped. She wasn't ready, she just wasn't read for that level of intimacy. She was afraid what could happen so she apologized to Ferio and ran out of the room to her room. "I'm sorry Ferio I just can't…can't…I'm sorry." Fuu said before running off.  
  
Ferio just stood there stunned wondering what had just happened. "What?" 'Doesn't she love me? I hope I didn't do anything to forward. I'm so stupid.' Ferio thought hitting his head against the wall. "Please forgive me Fuu, I love you." Ferio muttered as he trudged to his cold uninviting bed. He lazily collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. As he stared up at the ceiling he thought, 'Fuu must hate me now, I should have never been so forward.' "Fuu…"  
  
*Fuu's Room*  
  
'What would have happened?' Fuu thought to herself. 'You know perfectly well what would have happened!' a tiny voice in her head told her. "And you know damn well that you would have liked it!" It continued. Fuu couldn't deny that because like before, she had wanted to stay but she was afraid and that is why she ran. 'Maybe.' She told the voice in her head. 'Then go back!' It told her. She sat on her bed and thought for what seemed like forever but was only an hour. She looked at her watch it read, 12:03 am. She stood up and gathered her courage and had come to a decision. She walked to the bathroom and flicked on the light.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror, 'Why would he want anyone like me?' Fuu thought as she started to unbutton her blouse. 'Because he doesn't care and beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' The voice again told her. Fuu pulled of her shirt and then pulled down her skirt and hung them up on the towel rack. She was now standing in front of the mirror with nothing but her underwear on. She put her arms out and closed her eyes. She felt wind rush around her and soft material fall upon her bare body. She opened her eyes admiring the silk green kimono that she had created. She closed it and tied the sash, but when she walked the bottom of the kimono would open exposing her soft cream white legs. She walked out of the bathroom and out of her door.  
  
She walked down the hall and found his room she stayed there for a few moments breathing deeply, she was still a little nervous but she knew that he loved her and she loved him and then she remembered all of the times they had spent together in their short time together. 'Oh Ferio. I love you.' She thought as a new feeling warmed her heart and soul. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door along with her eyes.  
  
Ferio a moment ago had felt the same feeling warm him even thought there was no explanation for feeling it because he had hurt her, so he didn't go back to sleep and thought but then he heard something come from his door. He carefully sat up not to make a sound. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw a feminine figure standing in his doorway. 'What the hell?' He thought as it moved closer to him.  
  
Fuu walked over to his bed seeing that he was awake. She stopped a few feet away as the moonlight flooded in from the window making her look like an angel. Ferio eyes widened as he saw the beautiful girl he had thought would never want to see him again standing before him. Fuu let the silken fabric on her shoulders fall revealing the soft skin on her upper arms and shoulders and neck. She held the kimono to her with her hand clasping the fabric to her chest not letting it fall that far but it exposed the white straps of her bra. Ferio was now sitting up fully and he had turned him self in Fuu's direction. He felt his hands come to the sash that held the kimono around her waist. He untied it and let it drop to the floor then he looked up at a pink-cheeked Fuu. She breathed in deeply and let go of the rest of the fabric as it fell to the floor, as she looked down at Ferio sitting before her she felt that feeling of pure love for him take over and she put one knee on the bed and the other on the bed and she sat slightly straddling Ferio's waist, she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down on the bed. "Fuu, I'm sorry." Ferio said gazing into her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry too Ferio, I just go scared I don't know if I'm even ready…" She didn't get to finish "Fuu you should have told me that I would, and will, respect you wishes. Fuu it's all right tonight I'll simply hold you. You have nothing to fear because I'm here." He told her whispering the last part to her. "That rhymes Ferio. Thank you, it's not that I don't love you it's just that my mom told me to never hmmm do that until your married." Fuu told him as she let her body fall to his side and wrap her arms around his chest. "Well then we definitely have to get married a Fuu?" Ferio said playfully snuggling his nose to hers. "Of course Ferio." Fuu said giggling a little feeling Ferio giving her butterfly kissed along her cheek and neck.  
  
"Ferio that tickles. St..op." she said laughing. "Well let's see how you like it." Fuu said pulling Ferio's face up to hers and putting her face against his neck and started giving him butterfly kissed down his neck as he started laughing too. "Fuu…" he couldn't even finish the sentence from laughing too much. Fuu stopped and looked Ferio in the eyes and smiling. "See!" She said before he kissed her tenderly pulling her close to him. After the kiss she let her head drop to his chest and fell fast asleep dreaming about the day she would finally become his, literally, blushing bride. "Soon." Ferio told her knowing what she was dreaming thought their new bond. Then he too fell asleep somehow falling into her dream.  
  
******************  
  
I hope you liked this chapter even thought some stuff happened that was well weird. I have 5 words of wisdom for you, "Never eat sushi then Doritos!" Please review! *cries* No one love me!  
  
Ferio and Spike: We do! *Hugging Shi-chan*  
  
Shi-chan: Thanks boys. That's right silly Shi-chan Adventure!  
  
Shi-chan: Here's some soup Ferio. *sitting down next to Ferio*  
  
Ferio: You don't have to really Shi-chan. *smiling sweetly at Shi-chan*  
  
Spike: *under his breath* Give me a break!  
  
Shi-chan: Don't worry about it your sick and I'll take care of you, and so will Spike right Spike? *looking at a stunned Spike lighting a cigarette*  
  
Spike: *Smiling evilly* Of course I'll take care of you Ferio. *Blowing smoke in Ferio's face*  
  
Shi-chan: Spike!  
  
Spike: Sorry. 


	9. Pressure

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, what would I do if I did? TEEHEE!!!!!! Think about it. Okay the title is kinda weird because there is no pressure for the thing that will happen but work with it.  
  
*Pressure*  
  
When Ferio woke up he looked down at the blonde in his arms and smiled loving the way her skin felt against his. Fuu stirred in her sleep and incoherently mumbled something that to Ferio sounded like "I do. Fuu wuves you Ferio. Fuu never go again." Ferio smiled remembering her dream about the day they would get married. Finally Ferio realized something, why couldn't they get married soon? (Okay it's not that he wants some it's that he loves her you hentai. Well maybe he wants a little some TEEHEE) He loved her and she loved him and she was going to stay there for the rest of her life so why not become bonded in the eyes of all of Cephiro. So he quickly kissed Fuu on the cheek and quietly got out of bed not to disturb Fuu. He walked out of the door and ran to Clef's room.  
  
When he got there he knocked on the door and was surprised to be greeted by Umi. "Oh hi Umi can I speak with Clef?" Ferio asked looking in the room to see Clef brushing his teeth in his bathroom. "Sure!" Umi said opening the door all the way so Ferio could walk in. "Clef I have something I want to ask you." Ferio said as Umi walked away to brush her hair. "Yeah?" Clef said spitting out some of the toothpaste. "I want to ask Fuu to marry me." This made Clef spit out all of the toothpaste in his mouth and he turned his head up a Ferio with utter shock. "Okay well why do you need to ask me?" Clef said forgetting that now Ferio was a prince. "Well I wasn't sure that since I'm a prince I can marry at will." "Oh yeah! Well I don't think I can stop you and Fuu seems to be quiet smart so she would be a great addition to the royal family." Clef said logically trying to regain so of his composure. "Thanks I'm going to tonight okay BYE!" Ferio yelled running extremely overjoyed out of the room back to Fuu. "What's up with him?" Umi asked walking over to Clef. "He's going to purpose to Fuu tonight." Clef said calmly. "REALLY THAT"S GREAT FOR FUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Umi yelled. "OMG! I think you just split my eardrums. Don't tell Fuu." Clef said clutching his ears in pain.  
  
*Ferio's Room*  
  
Fuu lay on the bed still asleep and curled up slightly in a ball. Ferio slid a little past the door and grabbed the side to keep himself from falling. He stood up and breathed in and opened the door to see Fuu still asleep. He thought about it for a second and well he had some planning to do. So he tore of a piece of paper from a notepad on the desk in his room and wrote Fuu a quick note saying that he had to do some stuff today but Clef would tell her where to meet him tonight for dinner. With that done he grabbed a real cape thingy (not stupid half cape) with a hood so that he couldn't be recognized and walked out the door.  
  
I was only moments later that Fuu realized that the wonderful warm arms that had been holding her all night long and suddenly disappeared. She sat up and looked around the room and then she looked up and saw the edge of a piece of paper stuck to her forehead. She pulled it off and read it. "Oh… Well then I'll just go shopping with Umi and Hikaru." Fuu said trying to cheer herself up. She looked down at the bed and turned red remembering that she wasn't exactly dressed. She jumped off the bed and swiftly picked up the kimono and put it on. She ran to her room hoping that no one saw her and pulled on the closest pair of pants and shirt in sight. She then calmly as if nothing had happened walked out of her room to Hikaru's. She was greatly sorrowed to find out that she was spending the whole day with Lantis. She found out the same was true for Umi, only with Clef. So dejected Fuu walked down to the little village all by herself and found a cute little bookstore that just happened to be next to a jewelry store. (Sorry Miss Hidaka for what comes next)  
  
*Book Store*  
  
Fuu walked in and herd a little bell ring and the door hit it letting the owner know there was a costumer. She walked over to the closest bookshelf and picked up a black leather bound book. She loved the book so much just from reading the first chapter that she used some of the money that Ferio had left with the note (work with me here okay I forgot about money). "Is that all Miss?" the pink haired casher asked after Fuu had placed the book on the counter. "Um yeah." Fuu said as she pulled out a couple dollars to pay for the book. "Here ya go Miss." She said as she put the book in the bag and took the money and gave Fuu her change. "Thank you." Fuu waved as she left the store. She was walking to a café she had spotted up the street and bumped into someone and her book went falling to ground.  
  
Ferio had just picked out the perfect ring for Fuu and was now going to go find a place to eat dinner. He walked out the door and bumped into someone and looked to see who it was and felt his heart skip a beat looking at a distressed Fuu. He looked down and saw a bag and picked it up and handed it to Fuu. As he did thought he also gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and placed his lips on Fuu's lovingly. Fuu at first was taken aback but after a second she thought 'his lips feel so warm and familiar' and she kissed him back. After she broke the kiss she put her head in the hood to whisper in his ear. He asked her first "How did you know?" wondering how she had known it was him. "well you see your lips are so warm and well Ferio-ish" she said smiling as Ferio turned pink under the hood and she put her hand on his cheek and put her thumb over his lips. "Oh now I see." Ferio told her as she pulled her face from the hood. "Your reading again I see." Ferio said seeing that it had been a book inside the bag. Fuu smiled and looked down at her bag. "Fuu tonight will you meet me at the Cherry Blossom Tree around sunset?" Ferio asked as he placed his hand on her face and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "Of course Ferio." Fuu told him smiling. "Okay so I'll see ya tonight bye Fuu." Ferio said waving good by to a slightly stunned Fuu. "okay" she said quietly. She finally came back to reality after Ferio had disappeared around the corner. She turned back around and headed to the little café and had a small lunch, then decided to go back to the castle because it seemed like the sun would set in an hour or so. She walked up to the doors and went to her room.  
  
*Fuu's Room*  
  
Fuu walked into the empty room and placed the book on the desk beside her bed and sat down. "What is that guy thinking or planning?" Fuu wondered aloud. She stood up and walked over to the mirror in her bathroom. "Well I suppose I should look nice thought." She said smiling as she again closed her eyes and held out her arms. She felt sequins on a soft fabric fall into her outstretched arms. She opened her eyes and gasped looking down at the beautiful sequin covered dress. The sequins were a forest green to match his hair and she had full length light gold gloves to match his eyes. (nice a? teehee) She was wearing the gloves and then she slipped the dress on and adjusted the straps. She felt her self giggle, as she looked into the mirror 'I look so elegant.' She thought as she twirled around and the dress billowed out slightly because around the waist it was tight but as it went down it became looser. She looked out the door to the window in her room and saw the sun was about to set so she ran out of the room somehow managing to be graceful and not rip the dress in the process.  
  
*Cherry Blossom Tree*  
  
Ferio stood in the cherry blossom tree waiting for Fuu. He put his hand in his pants pocket and fumbled the black velvet box. He was wearing what to him were extremely strange clothes (you know that pic of all the guys in formal wear well that is what he's wearing) because being a normal person he had never really worn formal clothes. He leaned against the tree and crossed his left leg over his right and pulled down on his vest to straiten it. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. "Oh Fuu I hope you like this." He said nervously. This time instead of skipping a beat he felt his heart practically stop seeing Fuu running across the garden to the tree in her beautiful green sequin dress. He frantically shoved the box in his pocket but stayed in the tree.  
  
Fuu reached the tree and guessed that he might be in the tree so she looked up "Ferio are you up there?" Ferio herd her and smiled as he swung head first out of the tree (strangely like a bat ya know) with his feet holding him on to the branch. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Fuu screamed before she realized who it was. "Ferio you scared me!" Ferio smiled as Fuu walked closer to him. She looked into his eyes and somehow tilted her head and kissed him warmly. Ferio was somewhat surprised and after a moment felt the box fall out of his pocket and hit the ground and he cursed into the kiss and he fell out of the tree to the ground. "Shit!" Fuu looked down at him as he grabbed the box before Fuu saw. She kneeled down to see if he was okay, "Ferio are you all right?" He quickly stood up trying to gain back some of his lost dignity but failed when Fuu started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" He asked looking down at himself. "Umm here." Fuu said as she moved close to him and pulled a branch out of his hair and held it in front of his face. "Oh well sorry for um falling out of the tree." He said looking down at the ground turning red. "Ah come on it's okay." Fuu said playfully bumping his hip with hers and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ferio felt the blush on his cheeks disappear as he wanted to make her blush, so he tenderly placed his hands on her cheeks and rubbed her cheek bones with his thumbs and felt them turn hotter under his hands. Ferio smiled as Fuu blushed and moved her arms from his neck to into his jacket around his waist. Ferio pulled her face to his and pressed his lips against hers passionately this time shyly slipping his tongue in her mouth, Fuu who had now experienced this did the same and pulled him closer as she did. Ferio moved one of his hands to the back of her head and felt her soft hair under his fingers. Fuu moved her hand around on the back of his vest feeling the silk material. Fuu broke the kiss and looked in to Ferio's amber eyes. "So what did you want to do?" Fuu asked remember that there must be a reason to be there.  
  
"Well will you come and sit with me in the tree first and I'll tell you then okay. First close your eyes okay." Ferio said helping Fuu into the tree and jumping up next to her. Ferio pulled Fuu's hand in his and told her to open her eyes. "Oh Ferio!"  
  
*****************************  
  
What could it be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review!  
  
Ferio: *cough*  
  
Shi-chan: Are you okay Ferio? Spike that wasn't very considerate.  
  
Spike Who said I was considerate? I mean Sorry Shi-chan it won't happen again. *smoking cigarette care freely*  
  
Shi-chan: Good now Ferio I think you should go to bed and get some rest. *Helping Ferio up and putting him in bed fallowed by Spike*  
  
Ferio: Good night Shi-chan……Spike.  
  
Shi-chan: *kissing his cheek* Goodnight Ferio. Come on Spike. *Grabbing Spikes arm and walking out leaving Ferio a little angry*  
  
Ferio: Grrrrr *Spike turned his head and smiled evilly at Ferio* 


	10. Piano Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! Okay I know nothing can be as romantic as having your name spelled out in the heavens but I'll try (Untold _~)  
  
*Piano Lessons*  
  
Fuu gasped at the romantic site she saw looking down at the country side she had saw was completely bare yesterday was now covered in yellow daffodils spelling out… "Fuu will you marry me?" She turned to him and saw he was holding a small black velvet box and he opened it revealing a gold band with an emerald surrounded by smaller diamonds. She looked up at him "Fuu will you marry me, when I wasn't with you I couldn't go one day, one hour, one moment with out wishing to be by your side. We've only really known each other for a short time but as I told you " the heart is a stranger to the concept of time." So Fuu will you marry me?" Ferio asked looking in to Fuu's eyes searching for her answer. "Oh Ferio. Of course I'll marry you!" Fuu said as Ferio slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Fuu threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Fuu." Ferio said as Fuu moved her head back and looked into his thrilled amber eyes. Ferio placed his hands on her hips as Fuu put on of her hands on over his scarred cheek. Ferio leaned closer to her and gently placed his lips against hers.  
  
This was not such a good idea because Fuu leaned back as he leaned closer kissing her. She fell out of the tree pulling Ferio down with her. Ferio saw her scared look and thought that he had to protect her so he turned her around and hit the ground back first "Ahhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as his wounded shot pains up and down his back. "Ferio!" Fuu screamed as she got off him and tried to sit him up but he fell onto her lap. "Oh Ferio I'm so sorry." "It's not your…fault Fuu." Ferio said through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes and waited for the horrible pain to go away. Fuu didn't know what to do so she let his head rest on her lap as she ran her finger around his jaw line and up to his ear to brush away some wayward hair. Ferio felt Fuu's warm touch against his skin and he felt himself smile because in that simple act of touching his face she made him forget all of his pain. He opened his eyes and looked up into the concerned emerald eyes of Fuu. He reached his hand up and placed it on Fuu's cheek as he sat up. Fuu was quiet stunned in his change in state. "Ferio are you okay?" Fuu asked looking worried at him. "Yeah I think." He said looking deeper into Fuu's eyes. "Oh that's good." Fuu said as she felt a blush come to her cheeks because of the way he was looking into her eyes and caressing her face.  
  
"So are you hungry?" Ferio asked coming back to reality and smiling. "Yeah." Fuu said trying to calm her blush. Ferio got up and stretched for a second and then walked back over to the tree. Fuu got up to and walked to where he was standing. Ferio leaned down and pick up a picnic basket (Okay I like picnics _~) and a blanket and laid it down on the ground under the tree. "Oh Ferio when did you have time to do all this?" Fuu asked helping him unpack all the food in the basket. "Well after I bumped into you on the sidewalk I came back here and told the kitchen staff what I needed then I went with Clef and planted the daffodils, he used some sort of spell to speed up the process." Ferio said as he finished with the unpacking.  
  
*Later After Dinner in the Castle*  
  
"Thanks for dinner Ferio. I can't wait to get married." Fuu said leaning against the door to her room. "Your welcome and neither can I Fuu-chan." Ferio said standing opposite Fuu. Luck for Fuu that it was late and Ferio couldn't see how pink she had turned hearing him call her Fuu-chan. "Well goodnight Ferio." Fuu said as Ferio leaned closer to Fuu. Fuu looked at him and closed her eyes waiting, Ferio gently pressed his lips against Fuu's and took her hands in his. Fuu leaned closer to Ferio. Fuu reluctantly broke the kiss and whispered "I love you Ferio and I'll see you tomorrow morning okay." Then she opened the door and walked backwards into her room "Goodnight." Ferio said as he waved goodbye to Fuu and started to walk back to his room smiling like an idiot.  
  
*Little Later*  
  
Ferio had never went to bed and was sitting on a bench in a dark room looking at the ivory keys of the grand piano sitting before him. He placed his hands on the keys and started to move his fingers across the keys playing an old Cephiran song. He had played piano since before he can remember, his mother had taught him to play because she was a piano teacher. He loved the way the music sounded in the large room listening to the echoes.  
  
Fuu couldn't get to sleep and she was turning in her sleep so she finally got up and picked up her slippers and put them on her feet and walked out the door of her room. She wasn't quit sure what she was doing but she found herself in a huge room with a stage, I looked like the auditorium in her school. On the stage was a grand piano. She noticed that someone was up there playing one of the most beautiful songs she had ever heard. She walked silently to the front row of the auditorium and sat down and she closed her eyes listening to the golden cords of music. Ferio finished playing the song and heard applause come from the front row. Fuu didn't know who it was but she loved the beautifulness of the song and the way it echoed in the room, so she clapped. Ferio turned bright red trying to find the source of the applause. Then he saw her, the light came in through the open door and he saw Fuu sitting in the front row. He gasped as he saw her move.  
  
She still didn't know who it was so she got up and walked up to the stage. She saw that it was a guy and then she noticed his wild green hair and she whispered "Ferio, Ferio is that you?" Ferio quickly got up and walked over to Fuu. "Fuu?" Ferio whispered as he reached out trying to find her and found her hand. "Ferio where did you learn to play like that?" Fuu asked, you see playing the piano is one of Fuu's life long passions. "My mom taught me." Ferio said a little embarrassed because no one else knew that he played the piano. He walked back over to the stool with Fuu and sat down. Fuu was so happy that Ferio knew how to play the piano, and extremely well not to mention. "Ferio could you teach me that song you were playing, I really like playing the piano, I did it at home." Ferio was overjoyed because he wasn't sure if Fuu would think he was weird for playing the piano but I seemed like she'd really like him to show her. "Sure!" He said as Fuu sat down beside him, but unfortunately the song was so complicated and you needed all the keys Fuu ended up sitting Ferio's lap (I'm sorry I had to and plus can't you just see him moving her hands over the keys with his as she sits on his lap at night, I can I'm sorry Teehee).  
  
Ferio put his arms around Fuu and placed his hands over the backs of hers. He lined up his fingers with hers and move her right hand down the keys a little and then pressed her pointer finger down and the first note broke the silence but was quickly fallowed with several more. Fuu had never played, I guess still hasn't because it was really Ferio, that fast it felt like her fingers and his were one and light as feathers flowing gently over the keys creating more of the beautiful golden cords of music. Ferio looked over Fuu's shoulder and put his face in her hair and closed his eyes taking in her every sent still moving her fingers with his over the keys. Then he hit the final key and he opened his eyes and met those of Fuu. "Thanks Ferio that song is so beautiful." She said as she turned her body ever so slightly not to fall off but yet stay on. Ferio brought Fuu's hands up to his face and looked at them. "Well I can tell you've played the piano before so that made it easier." He told her as he brought her hand to his lips and again started kissing her fingertips and she started to giggle. "Ferio." Ferio smiled and stopped looking up at Fuu but was met by her lips against his and he felt her put her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips as he deepened the kiss. After a while Ferio broke the kiss as Fuu put her head on his chest and he turned around so he could lean is back against the piano and then he felt Fuu fall asleep as he just stared at her taking in her calm beauty that he loved. "I love you Fuu- chan." He whispered and he could have sworn he saw her blush.  
  
******************************  
  
Okay sorry if that was short but I haven't eaten dinner yet so I hope you liked it. Please Review! Teehee, who will find them in the morning and when will they have there wedding, tune in next time to see the answers to this and MORE! 


	11. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
*Awakening*  
  
Fuu stirred in Ferio's arms as he gazed down at the woman of his dreams. "Oh Fuu-chan you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He told the sleeping woman nudging her cheek with his nose. She giggled and brushed his face away from hers slightly. Her emerald eyes opened and gazed into amber ones full of love for her. She placed her hand over his scar and pulled his face to her and nudging his neck with her nose and giving him butterfly kisses up to his jaw line. He laughed as they both heard a man cough and a woman giggle. They stopped and Fuu looked over to see Lantis and Hikaru standing in the doorway of the auditorium letting light flood into the dimly lit room. Fuu looked down to Ferio's shoulder as he turned around to see whom it was. He blushed as he saw Lantis and Hikaru. Fuu moved her body off of Ferio's subconsciously whimpering at the loss of body heat. He stood up and stretched as Fuu walked down the stairs of the stage. "Miss Hikaru I hope you weren't getting any misconceptions about me and Ferio." Fuu said walking up the other set of stairs to where Hikaru and Lantis stood. Ferio jumped off the stage and run up the stairs after Fuu. When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his hand on her wrist and pulled it up so Hikaru and Lantis could see.  
  
Fuu giggled at Hikaru's expression of pure shock. "FUU-CHAN! You're ENGAGED! AHHHHHHH!" She finally screamed shaking Fuu as Ferio let go of his grip on her waist. "I know!" Fuu replied screaming like Hikaru. Ferio looked over to Lantis who smiled down at him. (Ok this Lantis smiles damn it!) "Congrats." He said patting Ferio's shoulder and looking at the two hyper girls talking so fast they couldn't understand a word. "Huh?" Ferio said as he caught "Shopping" and "Lingerie" "Wait what are you ladies planning?" He asked standing up strait after leaning against the wall. "Oh nothing!" Hikaru said waving Ferio away. Fuu blushed as he looked at her. "Uh Ferio I'm going to go shopping today okay." She said as Hikaru pulled her out of the door and down the hall to Umi's room. Ferio and Lantis walked over to the doorway to see Hikaru dragging Fuu on the floor down the hall as she waved bye.  
  
*Umi's Room*  
  
Hikaru knocked on the door as Clef answered it. With a mouth full of toothpaste he asked what they wanted. (Clef has great dental hygiene) "Umm We need Umi today okay. We're going shopping for items that Miss Umi would only know how to put on." Hikaru said being polite like Fuu and using Miss. Clef looked at them and then down to Fuu's hand. "So he asked eh?" Clef asked some toothpaste dribbling down his chin. "How did you know?" Fuu asked as Clef walking into the bathroom of Umi's bedroom. She was in there brushing her blue hair. "He told me he was going to ask yesterday." Clef said spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing the brush. Umi's eyes flashed to Fuu's hand. "OMG!!!!!!!" She yelled grabbing Fuu's hand letting her hair brush drop to the floor. She stared talking like Hikaru and Fuu had and of course about the same thing they had. "I know that's why we can to you." Hikaru said as Umi grabbed a powder blue mini backpack. "Clef hunny I'm going out shopping be back for dinner with the girls okay!" She called slamming the door.  
  
"Who's ready to SHOP?!?!?!?!" She yelled throwing her hand up in the air.  
  
*Victoria's Secret* (Yeah it's every where you want to be looking hot O.o)  
  
Fuu looked around her face pink the entire time. She looked through the racks of underwear, unmentionables, and even under things! She saw Umi and Hikaru giggling as they picked up a guarder and shot it at Fuu's face. "Snap" "Hey you guys!" Fuu whispered afraid to be seen in there. They grinned and then stopped as they saw something behind Fuu. "Perfect!" They both whispered walking towards Fuu once again grinning evily. **********************************  
  
Okay yeah REALLY short not what I'm known for but I haven't updated FOREVER so I'm sorry. But I'll update soon promise this is my goal to finish all my MKR fics! Teehee O.o 


End file.
